


Uitlander（异乡之人）

by Celsive



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Time Traveling; South Glade Mission Church
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celsive/pseuds/Celsive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>上帝给了Eggsy一次机会去改变过往。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back to the V-Day

[1].

 

      整层楼给他的感觉都很不对劲。

      一栋戒备森严的建筑物里，唯独这层无人把守，也无任何安保系统，空荡荡的走廊只有他自己的疾步声回荡在墙壁与地板间。要不是通讯器里传来Merlin冷静的声音，Eggsy会认为自己被彻底孤立了。

      “Eggsy，我找到了这栋大厦的平面蓝图。”

      “那快告诉我该死的出口在哪里，不然我就要带着你需要的资料被抓走了。”

      “左拐。”谢天谢地，Merlin的指示减轻了不少他体内的焦躁。很快，他给Eggsy指出了紧急逃生出口的方位。

      “我就知道你是最棒的，Merlin。”他情不自禁向技术官表达起不必要的感激之情。

      终于来到紧急逃生出口门前， _这一刻_ 居然让他等了那么久，Eggsy得意洋洋地吹了声口哨，想都没想就拉开了那扇金属门。

 

      是剧痛让他清醒过来，同样的，又是这难以形容的撕裂感，让他忍不住尖声惊叫，可奇怪的是他却听不到自己刺耳的声音。

      他聋了吗？

      不，是因为这里本来就什么都没有，你看，他都看不到自己的身体。手脚、大腿、胳膊、腹部……通通都没有。他想触摸自己的脸，发现那儿也是一片飘渺的虚无。

      他不知道这是怎么了。

 

      眼皮沉重得就像海中沉着的护航耶稣雕像，他条件反射性地避开左侧光源，慢慢睁开眼睛。

_这里是哪？_

      好像有人打断了他全身的骨头，然后又细心地一根根接起，他躺在床上无法动弹，只能艰难眨眼，模糊的视线逐渐清晰起来。

      他看到陌生的景物，再眨一下，他大概明白自己在哪里了，这儿是病房。

      冰凉刺骨的感觉从手背处传来，Eggsy惊恐地瞪大眼睛，慌忙之中他飞快低头，看到自己的手背上插着针头。他的视线顺着输液管上衣，绝望地看着药水一点点注入他体内。难道那些人抓住他了？他花了几分钟才能勉强转动脖子，紧接着，吃惊地发现自己的眼镜好端端地放在枕边。他们居然没拿走这东西？经过一番吃力检查，他终于确定自己身上没有任何束缚。那给他输液是为了什么？这里真的只是普通病房？他在医院？

      “我要是你就不会乱动。”隔壁传来陌生的声音。

      “什么？”他发现自己的声音也是沙哑的，但依旧能听得出来是他的。

      “看你好像是动不了，”陌生人善意地说。“要我帮你喊护士来吗？”

      “这里是医院？”他仍旧不敢相信自己的判断。

      “老兄， _你该不会连脑袋都出问题了吧？_ ”

 

      凭借丰富的经验，Eggsy能判断出医生和护士都是货真价实的。他看了眼男医生的工牌，就知道自己置身伦敦一所公立医院。没有任何皮外伤和内伤，也没有脑震荡，没有记忆短缺或是混乱，唯有出奇的劳累。他原先想检查一下眼镜是否能继续使用，可医生一走，他就感觉刚才的检查仿佛用尽他全身力气，不过一会儿，他又一次陷入昏昏沉沉的睡眠中。

      醒来又睡去，如此反反复复多次，终于有一天，他在半夜醒来，大脑异常活跃、清醒，四肢也可以灵活自如地转动，他便知道自己是恢复了。于是他赶忙从病床上下来，拿起眼镜，又从床头抽屉里翻出自己皱巴巴的西装（赞美上帝，是原先那套，拷贝的资料也还在）。趁着其他人熟睡时，他溜出病房，拐进男士卫生间换回原来的衣服，现在这样子走出去，完全不用担心有人能认出他就是六号房的病人。Eggsy弹了弹西装上的灰尘，满意而自信地走出医院，第一件事是尝试联系上Merlin。

      眼镜实时监控功能好像坏了，但是通讯功能奇迹般的还能用，他想也许自己一辈子的好运气都砸在这次任务上面了。

      “不管你是谁，现在是凌晨三点钟！”

      当他听到Merlin难得暴躁的声音时，他可以将其比喻为世界上最美妙的交响乐。他在黑夜中傻乎乎笑着，轻快地说道：“嗨，Merlin，想念你的Galahad了吗？”

      那头突然沉默下来，Eggsy仍旧没察觉出不对劲，“怎么了？”

      “你是在说，”Merlin的语气变得怪怪的了，“Harry Hart那老糊涂把他的眼镜给你当玩具了吗，Eggsy？”

      Harry的名字有如当头一棒，他在空无一人的街道中驻足，下意识屏住了呼吸，这死一般的寂静像层层浓雾环绕上他的躯体。“Harry……还活着？”

      “我不知道你在说什么，但这玩笑不好笑。”

      接下来的十几秒里，双方都没有说话。他的聪明劲儿全没了，而那头的Merlin似乎也丢失了自己能言善辩的舌头。

      最终还是Merlin打破了僵局，他能想象出对方捏着鼻梁，一脸无奈的表情。

      “Eggsy，如果你不立即给我合理的解释，我不会让你通过下一次考核的。”

      “我——不知道。”他也开始愤怒了，到底是谁在装傻？他永远都不会拿Harry的死亡开玩笑， _永远。_ “为什么你会认为我在拿Harry的死开玩笑？”

      “你疯了。”Merlin在那边重重叹了口气，“铁轨测试让你抓狂了吗，小子？”

      铁轨测试？他想起来了，那起码是两年前的事情了。

_等一等。_

      “Merlin，我想我们双方都要冷静下来。”他尝试着理清整件事，从他接手新任务，到那层奇怪的楼层，他未加思考就拉开紧急出口的大门，然后就在公立医院里醒来。

      “行，我听你解释。”对方的语气依旧不太友善。

      “你可能觉得我疯了，但这个问题你得回答我，今天是哪一天？”

      那头果然传来一声无法理解他的嗤笑，Eggsy忽略了它，专心聆听Merlin的回答。

      当对方回答他之后，他惊讶地睁大了眼睛，背脊紧紧绷起。

      “怎么，今天是哪一天很重要吗？”

      他张开口，想回复对方辛辣的讽刺，却做不到。

      “Eggsy？”Merlin开始不耐烦了，他受够了这小崽子无缘无故的折腾。

      他终于能说话了，“我们得 _面对面_ 好好谈一谈。”

 

      手持托卡列夫指着他的光头男人既是他曾经熟知的魔法师，又不是。Eggsy眨眨眼睛，泰若自然地盯着黑洞洞的枪口。不做丝毫多余的抵抗动作，他飞快地举起手。

      “你是谁？”Merlin没有半分松懈，他的枪口依旧对着自己。

      “如果你真的想再确认一遍，那么答案还是Eggsy。”他毫不留情地咬住口腔内壁，露出讨好般的笑容，不断提醒自己放松放松再放松。枪口距离他的心脏只有短短几英寸，强烈的压迫感令人作呕，他强健的心脏传来一阵难以言喻的疼——没有特工受的了这般来自自己亲密同事的威胁。

      Merlin危险地眯起眼睛，他打量了他许久，仍旧没有放下枪。

      Eggsy重重咽了口唾沫，他的牙齿松开口腔内壁，恍惚间，舌头仿佛尝到了血腥味。他不再微笑，而是用自己诚挚的目光传达着信息，“我的血液、毛发、口腔黏膜、唾液，你都可以拿去检测，但答案都是一样的。”

      “我会的。”Merlin抬着下巴，他的枪口在降下，是个好兆头。“如果我发现你撒谎——”

      “我将任你处置。”他耸耸肩膀，这个动作让对方再次抓紧了手中的枪。“拜托，让我先进去好不好？我好不容易才从医院里逃出来，都快要晕过去了。”

      这一点上他没撒谎。这几天他睡睡醒醒，医院的输液和偶尔的进食根本无法让他完全恢复原本充沛的精力。此时他头重脚轻，急需一把椅子快快坐下。

      Merlin看他脸色苍白，的确是一副精疲力尽的模样，终于大发慈悲让他进了屋子。

      他扫视了一圈室内陈设，在他的世界里也有这样一间屋子，精致繁复的巴洛克伪装下是各种冷冰冰的监控与监听设备。凡是在这里呆过的Kingsman骑士都认为，与其说它是安全屋，不如说是秘密审讯室。Eggsy暗自嗤笑，没想到自己也有这么一天。不过他已经大致弄明白自己身上究竟发生了什么，他会将来龙去脉向Merlin解释清楚。至于能不能取得对方的信任，他将尽力而为。

      “这儿有威士忌的吧？”他假装这儿是自己家客厅，优雅地坐下，然后翘起腿，松开领口的温莎结。

      Merlin没有回答他，而是指了指他身后的柜子。Eggsy做了个鬼脸，然后亲自取出了威士忌和两只杯子。他记得这里某个地方还有冰箱存放着冰石，然后擅自行动起来。

      “你很熟悉这里。”Merlin在他身后评价道。

      “当然啦，我是你的Galahad嘛。”他调皮地说道，努力回想这时的自己是如何说话的。“我是说……我来过这里很多次了。”

      他倒了两杯威士忌，然后加入冰石，一杯递给Merlin，对方接下后仅仅是放在一边，他的枪仍旧紧紧贴着所有者的大腿。Eggsy装得轻松自在的样子喝了口酒，示意他没有耍什么花招。

      “你联系了Harry吗？”威士忌让他稍微清醒了一点。

      Merlin谨慎地点了点头，他已经向Harry确认了，Eggsy还好好的在他家睡着。

      “我也有过和Harry相处24小时的经历。”Eggsy不再直视眼前光头男人的脸，转而盯着杯中琥珀般液体和银色冰石，回忆那24小时里美好的点点滴滴。但这回忆没有持续太长时间，他必须重回现实，他在失去Harry的两年里学会了一个道理， _沉浸太久只会让自己迷失在假想的彼岸。_ 他将杯子放在一边，脸上的表情转为严肃。“发生在我身上的事情，我也解释不清，但我能想到的就是——它就像电影里经常上演的时间穿越。”

      Merlin依旧保持着冷静的表情，他完全没有被自己这番话吓到。想也知道，Eggsy偷偷翻了个白眼，Merlin是何许人，他见过稀奇古怪的事情肯定比自己多了去了。不过他应该也是第一次见到 _这个_ 吧？

      Eggsy见对方没有明显的反应，于是继续说道：“我来自两年后，Merlin。在我的世界里，我最后的记忆就是踏进一扇紧急逃生门，等好不容易醒来时，就莫名其妙跑到这里来了。”

      “如何证明你是来自两年后？”

      他的嘴角勾起完美的弧度，“没想到你居然不讨厌剧透？”Merlin白了他一眼，他立即收敛了自己戏谑的语气。“这个好办，既然这里的我刚通过铁轨测试，那么今天晚些时候，Harry会带着我去萨维尔街的裁缝店订制一套西装，顺便参观了你们的小型武器库。”

      Merlin微微睁大了眼睛，Eggsy忍住强烈的偷笑冲动，他也是过了很久才知道尚未正式成为Kingsman成员的人是没有资格进入那里的。

      “还有，这是你的得意之作吧？”他抬起手，取下右手小指头上的戒指，然后随意抛给光头男人。“你进入Kingsman之后发明出来的第一个小玩意。上面的刻印一般来说会是骑士们的代号，而不是机构名字，为了防止裁缝店受到怀疑而这么设计的。不过这枚戒指不是我的，是Harry的。”

      Eggsy看着Merlin拿起戒指打量了片刻，但仍旧不动声色。他咬着嘴唇，这是上帝跟他开的一次玩笑，也是一次机会，他不能搞砸了它，他必须狠狠抓住这一刻。无法控制地叹了口气，他妥协道：“这样，你还想知道什么，我都可以告诉你。”

      Merlin瞪了他一眼，仿佛在责怪Eggsy作为特工的不合格素质，他也知道自己不该这么快就妥协。不过他还是将戒指抛还给年轻人，看着他飞快戴回去，然后发问：“在你的世界里，也就是两年之后，Harry死了？”

      早该料到对方的第一个问题就是这个，他衷心希望Merlin能平静地接受他的回答。

      “不，”他摇摇头，某种东西梗住了他的喉咙，但他不想知道那是什么。“后天，Valentine在南方林间教会外枪杀了Harry。”


	2. Unexpected

[2].

Harry将Eggsy送回训练基地去，自己则回到了萨维尔街的裁缝店。

老裁缝礼貌地跟他问了声晚上好，然后又转身忙活打烊的工作。Harry走上去问他是否需要帮忙，对方笑着摇了摇头，说他已经有了个小帮手。

这回答令他失神了片刻。

经过店里的通道，手指默默滑过中间桌子上陈列的上好羊毛布料。他知道，只有做惯了他们这一行的，才能看出羊毛面料100支与150支的区别。这些实实在在的事物与经验，似乎才是亘古不变的真理。有钱的客人们和勤劳的裁缝们，总是能在布料与布料之间发现自己想要的东西。

这里，这家店，无意间蕴含着他们的全部世界。

回到家，Harry先是泡了个澡，然后换好衣服，准备上床睡觉。过去的一天远比他想象得累多了，早上光是教Eggsy餐桌礼仪，就耗费他近一个小时。Harry可没万万想过，Eggsy那双擅长拆卸枪支的手在拿起刀叉后居然会变得如此不协调。还有试衣间里发生的插曲，Eggsy涨红了脸，冲他和老裁缝没礼貌地嚷嚷，我平时没那么讨厌别人摸我的身体，可这他妈都是大头针啊。 _，该死该死，求你别故意扎我了。_ 终于，他拖着一副疲倦的身体爬到床上，刚捧起枕边的睡前读物随意翻看时，却意想不到地听见床头柜上放着的电话响了。Harry小声咒骂，少有人会打给他这个号码，一般情况下只有一个人会这么做。

“你带他去武器库了？”Merlin劈头盖脸地问，但语气里没有责怪的意味。

Harry把电话夹在耳边，心不在焉道：“谁告诉你的？”

“还能有谁，店里当时就那么几个人。听说你还撞上了Valentine？”

他嘲讽般嗤笑一声，将手中的书放下，每每听到Valentine这个名字他的全身就会自动进入警戒状态。

“是啊，我看他准备去参加赛马会，就善意地向他推荐了圣詹姆斯街上那家店的大礼帽。”

Merlin只用了短短一秒，就明白了他这话隐含的另一层意思，“我会安排人手对他进行24小时监听的，不过——”他停顿片刻，Harry似乎听到了一声细小的叹息，他知道Merlin马上就要开始抱怨了，“下次你有所行动时能先告诉我吗？”

“我会记着的。”Harry在床上调整了一下半躺的姿势，舒服的床垫托着他沐浴后暖烘烘的身体，抵挡不住的倦意忽然袭来。“不过这次也是出乎意料，我有点怀疑他盯上我们了。”

“ _也许你是对的。_ ”

如果他能保持一秒钟的清醒，他就会注意到Merlin用上了这般模棱两可的回复。他的好友在电话那头沉默了几秒，又费了一番口舌警告道：“总之，我希望你万事小心，他也可能是故意暴露在你面前的。记着，别像上次拷问那个教授一样鲁莽。”

“我已经吸取了教训，你就少念叨两句吧。”他打了个大大的哈欠，不耐烦地说道。他的大半个身体已经缩进了被子里，汲取着里面的温暖，他好像从来没那么困倦过。“我想想，这是第几次欠你人情了？”

“不，”Merlin否认，“这次你不欠我。”

他没来得及问为什么，对方就挂断了电话。

Harry努力将听筒放回去，他疲倦地闭上眼睛，在迷迷糊糊中，他没有想起对方忘了说“再见”，也没有怀疑为什么Merlin使用电话联系了他。

紧接着，他就真正进入了梦乡。

 

无论他试图将计划制定得多么尽善尽美，等遇上现实这个婊子，一切都可以化为乌有。

从早上九点开始，他就在房间里百般焦急地踱来踱去，直到五分钟前，他终于从Merlin那儿得知了结果——一个让他吃惊又失望透顶的结果，更令人有点哭笑不得的是，Eggsy还顺手偷走了Arthur的轿车。谁知道那孩子是从哪里摸出钥匙的？也许就是积习难改，他暗自嘲讽。

Harry曾以为Eggsy会像他父亲那样，犹豫片刻，最终依旧会对着自己养大的狗扣下扳机，然而，他完全没有料到对方比自己想得更加倔强。是啊，倔强，在他看来，是非常难以下断论的性格。他年轻那会也有这股子说不上来的蛮劲儿，直到后来，一次又一次，残酷的任务磨光了他原本就少得可怜的耐性。于是，他放下了骄傲，放弃了顶撞，不再执着于某些劳什子的方法，而是越来越喜欢斥诸用最直接的方式——也就是暴力——去解决问题。这种方式的确是非常简洁粗暴，在他绅士一面的伪装下，人们看到的往往是不是残忍，而是优雅与沉稳。暴力带给他难以名状的快感，也许这就是他早先决定成为Galahad的原因之一。实际上，也不是说Harry Hart这个人骨子里就喜欢搞破坏，只是他们让他发现了一条如此好用的捷径罢了。

Harry在书桌前颓败地坐着，他尚未想明白，这终究是不同的两人。

“帮我盯紧他，Merlin。”他揉了揉太阳穴，恨不得将书桌上的一切物品都砸到书房的墙上。 _他妈的，来，深吸一口气，_ 这小狗崽子不足以让你那么愤怒。

“我会的，”Merlin倒是冷静，Harry不由得羡慕起对方处世不惊的作风来。“一旦他启动Arthur的车子，我就立刻告诉你。”

他长吁口气，烦躁地抓起桌上的酒杯一饮而尽，忽然又记起自己似乎很长时间都没有碰雪茄了。为了 _这档子破事，_ 他想他完全可以破例。

Eggsy显然比他更为急躁。

很快，Merlin就告诉他那男孩正迫不急的地去找自己继父报仇了，Harry翻了个大大的白眼，然后立刻起自己的平板电脑。

他不能再次走上歧途。

那男孩进了门之后一直愤怒地瞪着他，原本神气活现姿态早没了，两颗绿眼珠子只差喷出火来。Eggsy一声不发，死死盯着他从楼梯上走下来，牙齿紧紧咬着充血的下唇，仿佛这样做就能抑制住自己的怒火。

“就因为他妈的一条狗，你放弃了一个大好机会。”Harry也瞪了回去，他想不起上一次自己如此幼稚是何时了。“然后你又偷了Arthur的车，让我蒙羞。”

因为该死的保密协定，他不能向男孩解释为什么一楼的卫生间里有一条可怕的死狗标本。他记得自己领对方参观房间，Eggsy盯着它看了很久，可嘴巴刚张开，Harry就沉默地摇了摇头，然后带着他上了二楼。

他不能告诉他。

“那是个该死的空枪。”他说出真相时，竟感到了一丝邪恶的快感。不，不能只让他做唯一失望的人。

Eggsy脸上的惊讶与懊恼只持续了不过两秒，他佯装镇定的表情让Harry看得一阵心烦，又是这股子倔脾气。他要像个暴君一样，毫无怜悯地击碎对方的伪装。一下子，他就将所有的真相都抖露出来，包括自己究竟是为了什么这么做。正当他准备进一步斥责男孩时，手中的眼镜震了起来。

“Harry，听听这个。”

他背过去，听完了Merlin直播起Valentine和自己手下聊天的内容，他们准备在那个教堂里进行一些莫名其妙的测试。

他知道自己得赶过去，Merlin告诉他Valentine已经飞越了大西洋的一半，Harry只有比他们更快，才有机会一查究竟。

所有乱七八糟的事情都聚集到一块来了，就像上帝在诺亚筑起方舟后降下的洪水。

大地一片混沌。

 

从加入Kingsman的那天开始，他就和喷气式飞机结下了不解之缘。

和商人们不同的是，这些特工们不是为了谈生意飞来飞去，而是为了任务，为了救人，为了这个世界上少一点混乱，当然了，说得难听一点，也可以说就是为了去送死。

可就算是死亡的震慑都没能让他们停下脚步。

不过，这真的不能算是前进的脚步，更像捉迷藏，绕着一大片土地（全世界，谢谢）转来转去，找寻他们的目标。

他们这些自以为是的人，对被困在此处的境况一无所知，他们永远都无法跳出这个封闭的圆环。

 

有时候，Harry真希望自己有分身去解决那些同时发生的混乱。除了Galahad这个隐藏的特工身份，他——实际上——也不过是个普通人，会为某些事情心烦，会有手足无措之时，对未来将要发生的事情无能为力。

几分钟前，机师分钟告诉他还有六个小时才能达到肯塔基。

这段时间，他只想休息，不想去再思考有关Eggsy的问题。因为，首先嘛，他得搞明白这个死美国佬到底有什么不可告人的秘密。他临行前，那男孩，活像一条被踢到了的小狗一样，眉毛倒撇着，眼睛里含着水汽看着自己转身离开，他说，Harry，我很抱歉，我会做任何——他打断了对方，你是该感到抱歉。

但现在，他怎样都挥之不去Eggsy那委屈的眼神。

闭目养神了一会儿，Harry没有真的睡着。

是 _谁_ 在接近他？

Harry猛地睁开眼睛，那个年轻人的动作做到一半亦猛然停下，那双他所熟悉的绿眼睛惊讶地瞪大了。

“ _——Eggsy？_ ”

这是怎么回事？他怎能混到这架飞机上来？

“呃，”而且那男孩身上还穿着一套做工上好的海军蓝订制西装。但Harry一眼就看出来了，不是特别整洁，袖口和下摆皱巴巴的，袖扣也少了一颗。

对方藏在玳瑁框眼镜后的绿色眼珠转了一圈，恰好落在Harry面前一滴未动的黑啤上，他忽然发出了被人掐住了脖子般的窒息声，“噢。”

“你他妈是怎么混上来的？”他咬着牙质问道。

那男孩紧抿嘴唇，用局促不安的表情面对他，却没回答问题。Harry眯起眼睛，质疑的眼神可以直直烧穿对方的西装外套。

这样子，像是一旦他开口，就会打破他们之间微妙的平衡。

年轻人小心翼翼地转动着西装包裹下的肌肉，他觉得自己变成了某种危险的大型猫科动物。

或者，即将受到人类捕获的猎豹。

Eggsy，他漂亮的男孩，冲他咧嘴一笑，然后飞速抬起手。

_他的Bremont手表对着他。_

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得我在帮马修补完没播出的剧情……_(:зゝ∠)_


	3. Yesterday Once More

_我对英雄主义和奉献精神没什么兴趣，这一切都是为了Harry。_

 

那名自称来自两年后的年轻人在偷偷溜上飞机前，给他丢下了这么一句话。

Merlin都不需要去深究这句话的含义，因为Eggsy已经说得够直白了。Eggsy告诉他，飞往肯塔基的路途上出了点岔子，不过他没说是什么，只轻描淡写地说他拿到了Harry的眼镜，一切准备妥当。

两年浴血般的洗练会成就怎样的人？Merlin从没思考过这个问题。

Eggsy的理解力很强，他只告诉他，如果他试图干涉这个世界尚未发生的事情，而他所在的世界又与之相连，那么只会产生悖论。

如果是平行宇宙，又会怎样呢？他笑着问，然后又说，他来到这里就算是奇迹了。

Merlin没有把握，Eggsy也没有把握。当他说出这种不确定时，他看到了年轻人犹豫了瞬间，几秒钟后，眼底里忽然诞生了某种他不曾见过的觉悟。

让我们乐观一点，他说。

“你知道你给我布置了一个吃力不讨好的任务，对吧？”他强打起精神，试着调侃对方。Eggsy下了飞机之后，成功地弄到了辆车，他一路向南方林间教堂驶去。

“我就是让你想办法找人破坏掉教堂前面的两个监视器，好让Valentine 暂时看不到我的正脸，有什么不吃力不讨好了？只要你付钱给美国人，他们什么都干的吧？”

Merlin翻了个白眼。

他注意Eggsy这一脚油门明显踩过头了，不过他也懒得提醒，这人早就超速了。“老天，到现在我还是不习惯坐左边位置开车。”

“总会习惯的，”Merlin哼哼道。

Harry的眼镜晃动了一下。

_“可能吧。”_

Eggsy比预期早半小时到达了目的地。他走进白色建筑物内，视线在教堂内环绕了一圈，现在只坐了大约一半的人。他们看上去都不过是些普通人，也许有家庭和孩子，有自己的事业和独一无二的过往，每个人的人生仿佛都可以写成一部书。

Merlin皱了皱眉头，Eggsy的视线停留在一个穿粉色衣服的中年金发女人身上。

“怎么了？”

“在我的时间线上，她是第一个牺牲者。”年轻的Galahad回答道。

“他杀了她。”他用陈述的口吻说道。

Eggsy苦笑一声，“他杀了很多人。不过就算再给我一次机会，我也救不到这些人。他们是挺讨厌的，但也是无辜的。无论是多么激进的末日论支持者，这里的人也不曾伤害人过，或者说还没来得及。”

“生命总归是生命。”Merlin帮他总结道。

残酷的经历让他们这些特工——无论外勤还是内勤——都变得比常人冷血。Merlin曾经对这句过于慈悲的结论嗤之以鼻，但Eggsy无奈之情感染了他，在这件事上，他们都是无能为力的。“但是有些牺牲是迫不得已的，你知道，除非你能说服他们交出自己的手机。”

“或者植入我跟你说的那种芯片。”年轻人调侃道，但是他们手上并没有这种芯片，就算能抢走Arthur脑袋里那片也无济于事，他们能掌握的时间非常有限。

画面又移动了。Eggsy贴着左侧墙壁走，这里是中间监视器的死角。他走到了最前面一排，然后背对着身后的两个监视器坐下。Merlin 能看到前方左手边还有三排临时安置的椅子，而不远处是大约两米长的布道讲台，上面对称放置着白色蜡烛和装有大束蓝色鸢尾花的花瓶。Merlin能感觉到Eggsy的到来引起了教堂里某些人的骚动，也许这里的信徒们从来没见过像这样西装革履的人踏入他们的圣地。不过这阵骚动只持续了很短一会，然后他们又恢复了沉默状态。

“你看到了什么，Merlin？”Eggsy在静默了两分钟之后突然问道。

“简朴又可爱的教堂。”他回答。

“每年应该有不少人在此处结婚吧？”他意识到年轻人正尝试着和他闲聊，“不过我还是觉得那些大教堂好看，西敏寺，圣保罗，索菲亚，米歇尔，它们那些飞扶壁和穹顶不论是从外面还是里面欣赏都——”

不等Eggsy继续说下去，他打断了对方，问道：“Eggsy，你害怕吗？”

然后年轻人又沉默了，久久才回复他：“你觉得我能不害怕吗？”

Merlin知道他指的是什么，他自己也努力试着调整心态，将这次行动视为一次常规的任务。唯一不同的是，他们已经知道了结局，不，应该是也许知道结局，他抱着一丝渺小的希望祈祷着。

“嗨，Merlin，你说我躲开Valentine那一枪的几率有多大？”

他又不是计算机，但他庆幸自己也不是。这个时候计算机给出的结果只会带给他们绝望。

“你会躲开的，”他咬着牙安慰道。

“谢谢祝福。不过就算躲开了，小羚羊也不会放过我，更不用说他身后后面还有两名持有冲锋枪的男人。我就算有天大的本事……”Eggsy的声音变得越来越苦涩。

全身的关节因为这番话隐隐作痛，他紧紧地闭上眼睛，说：“Eggsy，我相信你。”

“我知道。”那头的人又沉默了几秒，“好了，现在开始别说话。”

“为什么？”

“噢，”他换上调皮的语气，调整着自己的眼镜。“因为谁知道我会在什么时候打开Harry的电脑偷窥呢？”

 

他再也没有听到年轻人说一句话，画面大部分时间都停留在布道台上，偶尔转移到天花板，或者角落那两个已经坏掉的监视上。

前方左侧的三排座位已经坐满，Merlin估计教堂里的人来的也差不多了，就在此时，一名谢顶的中年男子走上布道台。他满脸通红，就像喝了酒一样，脸上挂着慈善家特有的微笑。他们都知道在接下来的时间里，这人会满脸狰狞，口出狂言，煽动这里除了Eggsy以外所有人的情绪，整个场面会让你误以为纳粹狂热死灰复燃了。

他看到中年男子的手指轻轻敲了敲台面，教堂内的闲言碎语立刻消失了。

“女士们先生们，下午好，真高兴 _又一次_ 见到了如此多熟悉的面孔。”

一旦进入状态，他就滔滔不绝，没有片刻喘息和休憩，整个布道渐入佳境。有几个信徒坐不住了，他们按捺不下激动的心情站起来，挥舞双臂，时而疯狂喊叫，时而热烈鼓掌。男人们摇着头，一副厌世者的姿态，女人们惊喜万分，仿佛眼前出现了启示录里所述故事的幻象。

我的天啊，Merlin难以置信地感叹，幸好他们没带上自己的孩子。

这段时间里Eggsy的视线纹丝不动地停留在中年男子身上。

“——就算是废话连篇喜欢进化论的无神论者。”

这句话让Merlin回过神，“Galahad，看到Valentine在哪里了吗？”

画面移动了，Eggsy扫视着右边的几排椅子，他们都知道那人不会出现在这里。

“我猜他要是在的话肯定主动找上你了。”他继续说道。

Eggsy含糊地轻笑一声，然后他站起来，准备离开这里，突然，他的动作停下了。

“你以为这里是基佬的屁眼，能让你随随便便进出，哈？”拽着Eggsy的男人恶狠狠地说道，“他妈的给我坐好了！”

整个画面静止了很长一段时间。这满嘴脏话的男人啊，他不知道自己已经是个死人了。

他看到Eggsy抽出枪，没有丝毫犹豫打爆了男人的脏嘴。

他忽然想起Eggsy所说，Merlin，现实他妈的比我向你描述的还要糟糕上千倍。

如果是Harry——Merlin感觉头疼欲裂，他无法想象，天啊，天啊，他将视之为屠夫。近百年来他们竟然培养出了这样上百台杀人机器，其中一台，这年轻人，脸上也许带着无辜的微笑，正以超高效率进行着屠杀。Valentine应该已经发现不对劲了，但是没关系，他无力回天了。这是仅剩的安慰。他咬着牙，将绝望的咆哮咽下，这人前往肯塔基时他们就派人飞往Eggsy给出的坐标，去捣毁他的老巢，在所有悲剧尚未发生之前拯救世界。

Arthur和他那群天杀的叛徒党羽还蒙在鼓里，他正心安理得地坐在会议大厅看着。噢，他不知道自己也是个死人了。

“Galahad——你听到我说话了吗？”

那金发女人的鲜血溅到了镜片上，他仍旧没有回应。

_“Harry！”_

 

有些牺牲是迫不得已的，你知道。

 

一般来说不会有人想再一次经历地狱，但是也有例外，在非常偶然的情况下，在你知道这是最后一根救命稻草时。 _这一刻。_

_“你爱他。”_

_“是啊，”他坦承道，“我愿意为他献上一切，只要他这次能活下来。”_

 

Merlin感觉自己已经彻底麻木了，教堂里遍布着尸体，求求你，结束吧，已经没有几个活人了，Eggsy还在继续，他是一台不可思议的永动机。年轻人刚用不知道哪里来的匕首割破了一名小胡子男人的喉咙，紧接着飞快扑向另一个胖子。

布道讲师是除了Eggsy以外唯一站着的人，他手里抓打碎消防栓玻璃用的红色斧头。

“我要杀了——”他涨红着脸，咆哮着向他扑来。

Eggsy一把夺下了那柄武器。

他举起斧头，狠狠地劈下去，那张狰狞的脸犹如恶魔的蹄子般裂开。

 

这是怎样的场景啊，Merlin想。他屏住呼吸，心脏在胸腔里剧烈地跳动着，有好几次他觉得自己要像个第一次见尸体的人一样吐了。

呆若木鸡地看着监视画面不断移动，他绝望地开口：“回答我，Galahad……”

依旧没有回应，他只能眼睁睁地看着。

Eggsy站直身体，才走了一步就趔趄了一下。他好不容易跨过数十具尸体，双手颤巍巍地推开教堂的门走出去。

Valentine已经在外面等着了，他看不出对方脸上的表情，那名女助手倒是恶狠狠地瞪着Eggsy，似乎下一秒就要活生生吞了他。  
“今天是什么日子，我的生日吗？”他装出一副吃惊的样子，转过头对着自己的女助手说道。“你说说，哪儿来的这么大一个惊喜啊，Gazelle？”

“哈，”Eggsy开口了，通讯频道传来他疲惫又沙哑的声音，“不用谢。”

“我当然要谢你。”Valentine向他走来，他举起了手枪，对准他的脑袋。“我会送你和你的主人一起下地狱的。”

他咆哮着那个代号，那是一道闪电般的指令。

_“Galahad！”_

千钧一发之际，Eggsy猛地降下身体，奇迹般地躲掉了第一枪，然后那个叫做Gazelle的女人在一瞬间冲了上来，她那刀锋般的义肢砍向他的脑袋。

“Shit！”Eggsy大声咒骂一句，他往后快速翻滚着，拼尽全力躲开了几下女人致命的横扫。他狼狈地趴在地上，体力接近透支，他的意识还没有完全恢复过来。短促的喘息声从几千英里外传入Merlin的监控室，传到Arthur的耳朵里，传到另外一个 _他_ 耳中。

Merlin死死盯住屏幕，你他妈给我活下来——

然后他看到Gazelle露出胜利者般高高在上的微笑，她的锋利义肢劈下来。

他再没能听到Eggsy的回应。


	4. Back to the Future

鼻腔里是消毒水味，理应让她安心。

“他怎样？”

“不太好。”光头男人充满遗憾地摇了摇头，“他能撑到现在已经是个奇迹了。”

真奇怪，这个时候她内心平静得难以置信。二十分钟前Roxy已经坐在外面的长椅上哭过一回了，现在让她再挤出几滴眼泪来，恐怕只剩下血泪。

Merlin盯着她的脸看了好一会儿，注意到泛红的眼眶，什么都没提。

“我能进去吗？”她问，并往Merlin身后看去。

Merlin跟着转过头扫了眼紧闭的重症监护室。

“我想没什么不可以的。”

于是Merlin给她让路，抓着平板的手指关节和她抓着法兰绒裤子的手指一样泛白。

Roxy对他露出一个感激的微笑。

进到房间，Eggsy静静躺在床上。

她几乎看不到对方因为呼吸而起伏的胸口，只有靠着机器，她的伙伴才得以维持这最后一丝气息。

他的生命就像是虚弱的火苗，哪怕最最微小的空气流动都可以将其摁灭。

每走几步，Roxy就得驻足而立，屏住呼吸努力去倾听那几乎无法察觉到的呼吸声，证明你还活着。

泪水再次从发酸的眼眶溢出。

“Eggsy，”Roxy用自己最轻柔的声音呼唤这个可爱的年轻人，她的同事、伙伴、朋友、珍贵之人。

Galahad……

“你去哪里了？”她继续说道，小心翼翼地用袖子擦干泪水，“就那么一会儿，你就不见了。Merlin为此差点疯了，我们——实际上是所有人，包括你的母亲，所有人一起找了你差不多整整十天。”

他没有回答。

“混蛋。”她咬着牙骂道。“白痴，蠢货，狗娘养的，该下地狱去。”

骂着骂着，她失声痛哭起来。

求你，她抑制不住抽噎，语言支离破碎，向神哭诉，痛斥对方精神上的无情无义，求你。

Eggsy依旧安静地躺在那里。

她想碰碰对方，却被Eggsy的脸吓得倒退一步——那一道道伤口毁了他曾经完美无瑕皮肤。他被发现时，全身上下都是这些切口，整整齐齐。

它们异口同声嘲讽着他们的无能。

Roxy伸出手。

小指动了动，最后一声窒息般的咳嗽从喉咙深处传来。

 

终究没能抓住这人的灵魂。

 

迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，居然不知不觉就趴在病床上睡着了。

隔着毯子，他的下巴抵着Harry暖呼呼的肚子。Eggsy抬眼看了看床上躺着的Harry，他呼吸平稳，没有丝毫危险的征兆，也许这家伙在做美梦呢。

想到这里Eggsy忍不住露出小小的笑容。

Harry什么时候会醒来？

医生拍了拍他的肩膀，随时都可能清醒过来。没有受伤，只不过是有人给他注入一定量的镇定剂罢了。

Eggsy揉了揉有点肿胀的眼睛，忽然他发现那人的小指动了一下。要不是他的脸离的近，还以为自己产生了幻觉。

起先是睫毛颤抖几下，眼皮眯成一条缝，然后榛子色的眼睛睁开了。

“嗨，”Eggsy害羞地打着招呼。“早上好。”

他不想起来，依旧任性地趴在自己导师的肚子上。

“早上好，Eggsy，你怎么会在这里？”Harry咳嗽了几下，他说话的声音有些沙哑，Eggsy发现他甚至不小心吞了某些发音。

“一般来说不应该问‘我在哪儿'吗？”

Harry不爽地哼哼了几声，“好吧，那我现在在哪里，难不成还在飞机上？”

Eggsy大笑。

“你在伦敦总部设在地下的病房里。”他眨着眼睛说道，将一边的脸蛋压进毯子里。“这里没有清晨的阳光，没有鸟叫声，更没有你家主卧室的床舒服。”

Harry若有所思盯着他看了一会儿。

“主卧室的床？”

Eggsy微微红了脸颊，下巴从Harry的腹部移开。几秒种之后，他在那张硬邦邦的椅子上坐直离身子，打了个大大的哈欠。Harry随着他移开从床上坐起来，看上去不是很艰难。

他清了清嗓子，假装淡定解释道：“你离开的那天晚上我不想回家，也不想住这里的宿舍，就在你房间睡了一晚上。”

Harry抬起一边的眉毛。

“希望你别介意……”在Harry的注视下，他的声音渐渐弱了下去。

好在Harry没有责怪他的擅自妄为，而是换了个话题。

“我记得那天我们吵了一架，Merlin告诉我Valentine有所行动，然后我就去了肯塔基，是这样吗？”

Eggsy觉得内心一阵绞痛，但他没表现出来。Harry是瞒不住的，他只好避开对方的目光，沮丧地回答道：“是这样的，我们吵到一半你就离开了，说回来再教训我。”

“然后呢？”

眨了眨眼睛，他才是应该问这个问题的人。

“有人想除掉你。”他回答道，“Valentine说服Arthur加入自己的阵营，肯塔基的任务是个陷阱。”

Harry静默了一分钟，眼神略显呆滞地盯着盖在身上的毯子。Eggsy认为他在努力回忆那天上了飞机上之后发生了什么。从对方表情上判断，他比自己好不到哪里去，也是一片茫然。

“教堂那边到底发生了什么？”带着一丝恼怒，Harry放弃了回忆。“我怎么一点记忆都没有。”

“因为你没去那里，那间教堂里发生了非常可怕的大屠杀。之后都是Merlin在接手，好在最后我们阻止了Valentine的邪恶计划。”他咽了口唾液。

“我不明白，Merlin是怎么发现这些的？”

Eggsy平静地望着对方的眼睛，“恐怕你得去问你他，实际上……我还有有其它更重要的事情要想告诉你，两件事的解释你只能选一个。”

说完，他冲着自己的导师挤了挤眼睛。

这番话似乎没有打动年长的男人，Eggsy沮丧地想。Harry脸上几乎没有表情，无从判断对方是否会回应。

“我不想选。”

出乎意料的回答，Eggsy一下子愣住了。

Harry的笑声传入耳中。

“Eggsy，”他低声呼唤，眼中满是温柔。“告诉我你觉得更为重要的那件事情。”他的大手抓住了男孩规规矩放在膝盖上的手，让他倒抽一口气。

“我——”

 

_我找到你了，Harry。_

 

深深回望Harry，Eggsy决定握紧对方的手，再也不放开。

 

带着焦躁的心情，Eggsy三步并作两步走近魔法师。

“Merlin，你有空吗？”

“Eggsy。”他转过头来。

“Harry刚刚醒了。”

“唔，医生通知过我了。”他注意到Merlin的桌子上多了一副边框磨损得厉害的玳瑁眼镜和一枚金色戒指。“怎么，你就为了这事来找我？”

Eggsy知道自己大可以就这样点点头，然后转身离开，装作什么都不知道。

“还有别的事吗，Eggsy？”

找到Harry时，他们先是惊恐地发现机师死了。后来证明他也是Arthur的人，以保证Galahad本人的确上了飞机。  
这不足为奇。

他想起了那把不属于Harry的沙哑声音，想起了那声气急败坏的咒骂，想起了劈向那个人的锋利义肢，想起了突然全黑的监控画面。

“你知道他总有一天会问的，世界上没有密不通风的墙。”他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。

令人惊讶的是Merlin仅仅看着他，眼里没有惊慌，没有隐瞒，没有游移不决，只有一片淡然，好像他真的具备某种神奇的预言能力一般。

“是他总会问，还是你？”

“是 _我_ 。”

 

END


End file.
